


Her Majesty

by fits_in_frames



Series: Anthology [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches him sometimes, and it drives him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> _her majesty's a pretty nice girl_  
>  _someday i'm gonna make her mine_  
>  {the beatles // her majesty}  
> 

She watches him sometimes, and it drives him crazy. He hates that phrase, and nothing does it to him, except maybe his team on occasion. But this isn't bang-your-head-against-the-wall crazy, this is snarly-chested, light-headed crazy associated with being seventeen years old. Sometimes he'll blame it on watching too many _Baywatch_ reruns or eating the wrong bits of Wilson's dinner, but he knows those are just lies he tells himself so he can get through his stupid clinic hours and walk past her stupid office and maybe avoid that stupid stare she uses when she's angry.

He feels her following him after a particularly rough batch of patients (not that they all aren't), and snaps around, rotating on his cane.

"Did you want something, boss?" His tone is more acidic than he'd planned, and she's slightly taken aback. He immediately feels stupid, but merely squints at her.

She holds out an open file. "Heart attack. Thought you'd be interested in this." She points to a blip in the cardiogram.

He takes it and mumbles, "Thanks," before limping off to the newly-empty elevator. He'd probably be kicking himself if he could, but he contents with just banging his head against the wall.


End file.
